Tsunami's Peril (Version 1)
by highpokefan
Summary: After the war, Tsunami heads home, and finds that things have changed more than she expected. However, undercurrents of malice are hinting at troubles to come. Will Tsunami Learn to deal with the changes, in time to save every seawng, or will her stubbornness be the end of all seawings (WARNING: Will rip your heart out. Please read at your own discretion)
1. Chapter 1

Tsunami swished her tail. With the war over, she could finally return home in peace. Having eliminated the threat of the three queens, and chosen sunny's mother, her way home was relatively peaceful, compared to her last visit. Even as she swam, her memories of her last visit flooded her mind.

All right, Seaweed brain. Riptide's goofy grin even as he flew towards almost certain death. He began to flash a pattern as she looked back, but he couldn't finish it, because he clashed into a skywing.

Tsunami shook her head. Her heart began to beat erratically, at the thought of Riptide. Why? Riptide had lied to her, and almost betrayed her. She had no idea why she would be attached to him. Then, her thoughts took a darker turn. She thought of the day he was imprisoned. The gut wrenching pain at having to fight for him. Then, she thought of her mother, and her recent death.

Blister had wanted Tsunami's little sister a little too badly. Badly enough to threaten the Queen. Blister eventually, almost raided the seawing palace, and grab Anemone. Her mother had died in the "argument" that erupted. Now, Anemone ruled as the queen, at least, as far as she knew. Tsunami reflected on the weight of the rulership. Having everyone relying on her, even if they didn't know her, as part of the prophecy, that was tough. Having everyone know her, and have her make decisions? Her friends had been a talonful, and they'd only been six. Never mind an entire species of dragon. She felt bad for her little sis. She didn't know how Anemone could handle it. Slowly, as she swam, she began to recognize the territory. She saw the island where they found Kestrel. Eventually, the cave entrance to the summer palace appeared. Tsunami slowly swam in. Her gills flared out, as she lit her stripes to get a better view. The tunnel looked the same as ever. However, upon clearing it, pure devastation greeted her eyes. The remains of the summer palace. Everything was charred, and blackened. Everywhere she looked, Dragon remains, some half rotted, others pure skeletons, littered the floor. Tsunami's breath if her family, Auklet, Anemone, or even Riptide, was in the ruins. Tsunami surfaced, and even more devastation awaited her. Dragon corpses still littered everything, however, here, There were bamboo structures, as though it were already under reconstruction. There was the occasional seawing, sometimes lounging in the sunlight, others working on fixing the ruins, but they all seemed relatively happy.

"Hey" She called out. The seawings that weren't fast asleep all turned to look at her. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Would you know where my sister is?" She decided to ask. One of the workers shook his head, and another answered. "The queen has all the females out hunting, if they're of age, that is. The rest are in the palace, being watched by the queen herself." Tsunami nodded her thanks then thought of something else. She did her best to sneer. "And the traitor?" she hissed. She hoped she seemed intimidating. One of them nodded. "The Dragonets took him, but his son is out on the outermost islands, Standing guard, not that we trust him, mind you." Tsunami nodded her thanks again, and vanished under the water. Where to first? The outer islands, or the undersea palace?She decided finally, that she could use some real aquatic lessons before she went underwater. She slowly turned, and swam back out into the open ocean


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunami cruised slowly through the waters. So far, no sign of Riptide. She had been to the outer islands, and back. She climbed onto an island, and sat down to think. She was beginning to worry, when something heavy slammed into her back. Tsunami, having fought before, instantly went flat, and suddenly arched her back as fast, hard, and high as she could. She felt the weight leave her back, and she flipped around, to see her assailant. However, all Tsunami saw was a shadow flying off into the distance. She turned back around, and decided that this island was no longer safe. She was about to jump into the water when a familiar voice called, "Leaving so soon?" Tsunami whirled around, and found Riptide, there, standing behind her. She glared at him.

"Maybe, if somedragon isn't willing." She replied. Riptide looked shocked. "Willing to do what?" He asked. Tsunami smirked, letting her impassive façade fall. "To teach me aquatic." Riptide grinned, and flashed a few patterns. Tsunami recognized them as "Of course". Tsunami flashed one of the few patterns she remembered. "Thank you". Riptide nodded, and began to talk to her, slowly explaining each sequence, and waiting for Tsunami to repeat it perfectly. A few hours passed, and Tsunami could ask a few simple questions, and talk her way through several simple situations. Then, came the homework. "For the next week, I will speak to you only in Aquatic. If you can do the same to me, we'll move on. If not, then we will repeat it." Tsunami's jaw dropped.

"What? How am I supposed to do that? I just learned to do this!" Riptide flashed a patter, and she flashed back. She stalked off angrily. How? She looked back at Riptide, and flashed an angry pattern. Riptide smirked, and flashed back. Then, a horn blew, and Riptide dove back into the water. Tsunami was about to do the same, when a seawing shot from the sea, showering Tsunami in ocean spray. The seawing began to clear his throat.

"All hail the young and wondrous…" The obnoxious voice was cut off as something small and blue rammed into his side. Tsunami looked to the side, to the resting place of two tangled bodies. One of them was the haughty dragon that had been speaking. The other was a familiar dragonet.

"Where's the harness?" Tsunami called. The familiar dragonet. Popped up as if on springs, and whirled. "Tsunami?" She called. Anemone looked shocked. Her wings flared, and she charged Tsunami with the speed that she had tackled the other dragon. Tsunami braced, and as her sister crashed into her, tsunami pushed forward, effectively slingshotting Anemone. The introduction dragon was just beginning to get up, when Anemone smashed into him. This time, the impact was enough to send the dragon back to the sea. Anemone got up with a look of playful anger on her face. She charged Tsunami again, this time, slower. Tsunami spread her wings, and with one powerful downstroke Blew Anemone into the new waves. Anemone peeked out of the water, and laughed. Tsunami soon joined in.

"Sorry I wasn't there for the election of the queen. I bet it was interesting." Tsunami scoffed, remembering the danger she and her friends had been in. "You really wouldn't have enjoyed it. Two dragonbite vipers. One killed Burn, and Sunny found the Onyx Eye, or whatever it was, and gave it to her mom. Blister tried to grab it, and got incinerated. Clay got bitten by a dragonbite viper, and Blaze was the last one standing with Thorn as the queen." Tsunami recounted. Anemone stood frozen "Two Dragonbite Vipers?" she asked tentatively. Tsunami nodded.

Slowly, different patterns began to flash across Tsunami, as her sister looked at her curiously. "Why do you want me to only speak to you in Aquatic?" Tsunami flashed more patterns, "I need the practice." Anemone nodded, and flashed back, "All right." Anemone then signaled. "Follow me" Then she dove into the water. Tsunami followed.

On another island, two eyes watched from the shadows. The queen and her sister. Perfect The two eyes blinked out, and it was as if nothing had ever happened


End file.
